Same From The Start
by CrazyAbbss
Summary: This is MY version of Twilight.Bella just returned from her moms house, who she left with when she was 5 when her parents got divorced and now shes moving back with her dad. goodbye normal life, Hello wolf girl! Go team pack!
1. Meeting

***ok ok! Im sorry but I wanna right this (I had a dream the other night) and I want to know it is worth it to keep going..lemme know please!**

**I do not own any twilight people! This starts after Bella gets home from her moms!*

* * *

**

Getting my stuff I saw a brown headed boy, crying for his mom

"Mommy? Mama?" The boy cried

I walked towards him and said

"Oh hunny, I'm going to help you find your mommy okay?" I said.

"Please!" He sobbed

"Okay, Com'on." I said. Pulling him towards the opening of the crowd.

"Im going to put you on my shoulders and I want you to look for her, Kay?" I said over the screaming, crying (happy tears) and squeals of joy.

"Okay!" He screamed

I put the little boy on my shoulders and then I heard him scream

"MAMA!" he shouted with joy, waving his hands franticly.

"Chandler!" The mother shouted with joy also.

We met her in the middle of the crowd of people.

"Oh my, thanks goodness! I thought you got kid napped!" she said and then she turned to me "Thank you SO much! What can I do to repay you?" she asked

"Nothing at all, mam'" I said politely "Im just helping" I said with a smile

"Oh, Ok well thank you again!" she turend to the boy "Didn't I tell you to stay by my side?"

I took that as my exit

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell.

I trued to the voice

"Daddy!" I screamed, I haven't seen my dad in over 4 years. I last saw him when I was 10

'_Ugh finally he shaved!'_

He caught me in his bear hug and twirled around and round

"I miss you so much, Bella! Look at you! You're growing up!" he said

"Well I do tend to do that, Dad" I said smiling "can we go I'm SUPER hungry!"

"Of course" he said with a smile.

The ride home her asked he the typical questions.

How's mom, Phil. How many boyfriends had I have, do I have one. He asked me about school and we spent the whole ride home talking about that

Soon I fell asleep

"D-Dad?" I said sleepily

"Shh, Hunny. Go back to sleep" he said in a hushed tone.

I woke up in a bed,

'_SUN? in FORKS! Wow today must be a good day' _I thought as I looked out my window.

I stayed in my Pj's that I had on last night. A Purple tank top and light purple bottoms (picture on profile)

I ran down the stairs to find a note that read:

_Bells,_

_Im so sorry! I wish I could have stayed home when you woke up,_

_I got called into work. I'll be back around 7 stay safe and PLEASE don't do anything stupid_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Great. My dad just HAS to be chief of forks!

'_Oh well ill just….find something to do'_ I thought as I grabbed a spoon and Lucky Charms.

I sat down, ready to eat! What can I say? Im a teenager!

"Who the _HELL _are you!" I screamed at the man who was sitting at my table,

He said nothing..

"WELL! What do you have a speech problem?" I said….well screamed.

"I-I-Im…" he STILL wasn't getting anywhere

He just kept staring at me.

"Here Lemme write it out for you!" I said. Man he doesn't say anything while I'm SOAKED from my cereal and I'm scream as I don't know what.

He just stared….like…like the man seeing the sun for the very first time.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

***Thank you! I'm trying SOO hard not to write the rest but PLEASE tell me if I'm good or need corrections! Thanks!***


	2. Getting Closer

*******OKAY! So... your reviews made me EXTREAMLY happy so I decided to make another chapter! Sorry about the reeeallly short chapter from last time…so I'll try to make this longer****, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!***

_Preview :He just stared…..like….like the man seeing the sun for the first time._

"_What the fuck?"_

He started to speak. "I'm so sorry! Here let me help you with that." Moving toward where the milk puddle was.

"Oh…That's very nice of you but what the FUCK are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"Well your dad told me that you just got in last night...and he didn't want you to be alone. Don't you remember? You pushed my sister in the mud when we were little? We were tight! But I can go if you want." He said.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! But nah it's cool. I could use someone to take my mind off stuff I guess." I stated with a smile, moving to get a towel.

"Haha, Alright!" He said with a bright smile "Still let me help you. I shouldn't have come here without calling. Now I feel like a stalker!" He joked.

"Hey I can't deny free work. Be my guest!" I said. "But seriously, I don't care as much as I did before! You just scared the _crap_ out of me!"

"Sorry 'bout that…Ill make it up to you somehow!" He said with a sheepish smile. Together we cleaned up the floor in silence. All the while he had a goofy smile on his face…I had to admit, it was a cute face! I smiled inwardly.

Sitting on my knees, watching him… _I_ felt like a stalker! "Here ill take these; you just make yourself at home." I said taking the towel from his hand. Our hands touched briefly but I could feel how hot his hands were!

Shaking my head as threw the towels by the washer and walking back to the living room. I jumped on the couch next to him…_'I still didn't get his name...'_ I thought.

"I forgot! What's your name?" We asked at the same time.

"You first." I giggled

"Jacob Black. Sorry I didn't tell your back there… I was just kinda…thinking. What about yours?" He said with a slight smile.

"Bella Sawn. Ahhh thinking.. I hate it!" I said.

"What! How can you hate thinking?" He said, Exasperated.

"Welllll" I dragged out. "See if you think more then you should, You'll make something out of nothing. Over thinking might I say. Thinking is cool…I mean at least to some people... But not this chick!" I laughed

"Huh…I see where your comin' from! So how old are you? 16? 17?" He asked.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed "You're a lil off buddy! Im 14. Im truing 15 next month. What about you?"

"Wow! You would've never guessed! I wonder what's gonna happen when your 40..How many wrinkles will you have!" He said with a wink. " Im 16. Just turned 16 last week!"

"ha ha very well happy late birthday! What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Thanks Bells! I have a ton. There's blue, green, white.. but mostly brown! How bout you?" He said happily.

"Bells?.. I like it! Ohmygosh! Me too! I like green and blue the most at the moment though.. It changes every day."

"Yeah I use to call you that when we were little. What's your favorite...Movie?" He asked

"Due Date...By far! Have you seen it?" I asked excitedly. He's really easy to talk to... I like it!

"Nope" He said "I want to though!"

"Maybe we could go sometime…LIKE NOW!" I said way to loudly. But hey…i could see that movie a million times and it'll never get old!

"Really? After I made you dump your cereal on yourself, acted like a stalker?" He asked

"Duh" I said with a smile "Your funny and nice…Its makes up for it! But if you don't take me...You won't be nice anymore."

"Oh no! I have to keep my ratings up! Lemme grab my keys and you go get changed. You smell like milk." He said with a nudge.

"Gee thanks, your old fart!" I said as I ran up stairs.

"And don't take too long!" I heard Jacob say very faintly.

I picked out a grey hoodie that said "AHS". It stands for Arizona High School. A pair of jeans and my purple Vans. Nothing girly here!

I ran down the stairs to see Jacob deep in thought staring at me. "Sooo are you just gonna stare or…are we gonna go?" I asked jokingly

He laughed. "I've never met a girl that takes 5 minutes to get ready in my _life!"_

I laughed with him. "Im not very girly! I hate the color pink… Sooo much it makes me wanna scream!"

"Good to know. I don't do girly! If you were girly id kick you out of my mainly car." He said as he opened the door for me.

I stared him down… He stared back. After a couple of seconds I walked up passed him, Brushing against his chest.

I saw his car…Boy was he right about being manly! He had a F150 ford 2009. "Dannng." I said dreamily, running my hand along the hood. "What type of engine?" I asked.

"What? You know cars!" He asked surprised.

"Boy, I _build_ cars! Of course I know about cars." I said in a _Duh_ tone.

"Your officially the most awesome chick I've met!" he started

"Thanks! I try." I said. "Now are we gonna go or what!"

"Ok ok…Gosh, Your 14 year olds are pushy!" He sighed

My brilliant response was sticking out my tongue at him.

While we rode to Port Angles we talked about our family, friends, ex's, mostly everything! There wasn't one awkward moment. I studied him as he talked; He has hazel/brown eyes, Brown hair, Perfect teeth, awesome smile, that cute single dimple… Ahh he's adorable! But we came to a stop in our conversation when he asked me if I had a boyfriend. I couldn't lie...

"Well? Do you?" He asked.

"Yea... But I think he's cheating on me…" I said with a sad sigh.

Here we are… covered by silence. An awkward one, non-less!

After about 5 minutes of it… I was going crazy!

"Do you have a girlfriend?" i asked.

"I did but we broke up today." He said emotionless.

"Oh... I'm sorry. What happened?" I asked, cautiously.

"Long story short. I'm falling in love with another girl." He said with a slight smile, glancing at me.

"Well that's great!" I said, faking happiness for him.

"Yeah… Well here we are!" He said happily.

He bought my ticket after he promised me I could buy his next time.

"JACOB! Jacob! Over here!" Some girl shouted. She had a tight t-shirt that showed her belly button ring, high heels and a skirt that barley coved her butt.

"_Lordhelpme"_ He said fast as she approached.

"Hey baby!" She said, ripping his arm from around me to her.

_When did he put his arm around me?_

"Oh…Hi Jess." He said while moving his arm so that he wasn't even hugging her.

"And who's this little one? Are you babysitting?" 'Jess' asked.

"Hell no! He isn't babysitting me, You slut! We're going to see a movie… That we'll be _LATE_ for so if you will excuse me im going to watch it!" I shouted. "and Jacob, It was great meeting you. See you around." I added as I stormed to the theater where it was playing

"Excuse me miss can I see your ID?" A man asked

"I left it at home…shoot!" I lied

"Well you're going to have to come with me." He said sternly, grabbing my arm.

I looked back at Jacob...But he wasn't there. The girls were there though. I sighed '_this is going to be a long night.'_

"What we're you doing at an R rated movie without an adult?" The guy asked

"I was with an adult. But they left be behind.." I lied. "Look if you would just let me go find him ill go." I said

"Don't think so. Let's see how Chief Sawn wants to do this." He picked up the phone.

I ran over to stop him. "That's my DAD! Don't call him please? I didn't want to cause any trouble!" I begged.

"Oh well, Kid. You face it or we break it." He tried to make a joke.

"…What?" I asked. "That doesn't even make any sense!"

He got mad with that. "Oh that's it!"

He called my dad and I could hear yelling over the phone. He didn't want to talk to me... Bad sign!

"WAIT! She didn't know! It's my entire fault!" I heard a voice shout.

"…Jacob?" I was confuzzled!

"Naw, its Santa. YES IT'S JACOB! Let me in!" He said sarcastically.

I ran to open the door and here comes Jake.. All sweaty and out of breath.***Yes Jacob is a shape shifter but let's just pretend he can be out of breath ok? Ok!***

"And how old are you, son?" The jackass asked

"Sixteen."

Me and Jacob looked at each other…

"Oh shit."


	3. My Looks Would Get Us Ice Cubes

**I'm backkk! Okay so I was goanna write on Christmas Day, but sadly I couldn't find my computer cord so IM GOING TO MAKE TWO CHAPTERS! BIG thanks to; goldengirl62 and leslie23! You guys ROCK! Anyways on fourth with the story!**

"_Being fearless is not having 100% no fear, it's about being fearful but going for it anyways."_

_Previously:_

_Me and Jacob looked at each other…_

_"Oh shit."_

"Of course! Why had I not thought of this!" I thought to myself. "I had Jenny! She was the best lair in the _world."_

"Well… I'm sure you know what I have to do, Ms. Swan." The mystery man said.

"You see, _You_ don't _have_ to do _anything_. Isn't there something we could do…? Like clean up the popcorn or mop the floors! _Something!" _I begged.

"Sir, You must know that Ms. Swan is a good kid. Never has done anything bad. Why do you have to put a bad name to her now?" Jacob said convincingly.

The man sighed. "I suppose the floor _do_ need swept and mopped. And that popcorn is a hassle…" The man thought about it for awhile. "…If I let you kids go, Do you _promise_ that you will do it right and never do this again? I cant afford for people to know that I let this by, So keep your mouths shut."

"Yes sir! You can count on us!" Jacob and I said at the same time _Creepy…_

"Alright, Come back next Monday, Wearing all black. Get goin' before I change my mind." He didn't have to tell me twice.

As Jacob and I rushed out the door, we could still hear him grumbling to himself.

"That was a close one." Jacob said.

I was still kinda mad at him. He could have defended me back when that chick pretty much called me a child.

So all I did was nod. I can't believe I had talked him into coming. I wish I hadn't... This wouldn't have happened. Why did he have to come this morning? All he did was scare the crap out of me and make me spill my milk on myself! But even then, I felt like I do now… Annoyed and happy. Annoyed because we had got in trouble and happy because…Well I don't know why.

"Bella? You okay? The car is over here." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was all I said.

"I'm not buying that. Was really wrong? You can tell me." Silly Jacob, I can't tell him.

"Well you see, I really wanted to see that movie. Get out of the house, you know? It's been boring around here." I spilled.

"Ahh, I was hoping you'd say that. I don't have any where to go. You wanna go grab something to eat?" Jacob offered.

"You really don't have to do that. But who am I kiddin? Free food!" I said with a smile.

"Who said it was free?" He joked.

"Well if it's not…Then we can buy it with my good looks!" I said jokingly. I'm not like other girls. If I'm lucky, I could get ice cubes with my looks.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Jacob whispered under his breath.

"I heard that. Now tell me you life story!" I said. I didn't want to discuss my looks. Especially next to him!

"Well lets see, I'm Jacob Black. I'm 16 and I volunteer with Sam Uley on the Rez. My dad, Billy Black use to do the same when he was my age, So you could say it's like a family thing for the guys. Most likely my son will do the same when he is my age." He said. "And no, I don't have a son. Just sayin'. My mom died when I was about 8… I don't remember much, Just that it hurt a lot." He paused for awhile. "..I have two sisters. Rachel and Rebecca. You might remember them. You beat them up a couple times for picking on me."

I do remember those times. It wasn't that long ago...

_*Flash back*_

"_Oh look what we have here, Becca. Its Jacob and Quil! Quil and Jacob sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a-" They were cut off by my scream. I had just pulled in the drive way._

_I screamed as I flung my tiny self on top of them. Pulling any hair I got…Along with clothing. _

_Not seconds after, Jacob was pulling me off. Telling me to 'Calm down' _

_Then things faded._

"I'm so sorry about your mom, Jacob." I said honestly. "And as for your sisters…Hahahaha! I remember that one time she was joking you and Quil" I sighed "Good times…Goood times!"

"It's no biggy now. Thanks." He said. "Hahaha! Oh I remember that one, alright! You were beyond pissed! You know…I had thought it took big guts to stand up for me and Quil like that." He looked over to me from the driver seat.

"No problem. Haha I still got it in me… I just never have the chance to let it out." Except for on that on chick. I added mentally.

We talked about Quil a lot and also Embry. But when I asked about Sam and his job things went silent.

"Jake? Hey, If you don't wanna talk about it. It's cool, don't worry about it!" I said. Not wanting him to get upset.

"You see-"Jacob was cut off my cell phone ringing.

I looked at the caller I.D and sighed.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey hunny, How's forks?"_ John asked.

"It's fine. Cloudy. Nothing like Arizona. How's it down there?" I asked curiously.

"_Ehh, Not the same without you here" _He said "_Alan was asking for you number…"_

"You better not give it to him. He just wants to rag on me for making the guys' foot ball team… under cover." I sighed. "Listen, John. I gotta go. I'm in the car and I don't wanna be rude"

I heard a sigh over the line.

"_I hate it when you do that. You just have to go somewhere. But whatever. Talk to you tonight or something."_ John said.

"Really now? Or something? You know what, I'll be busy. I'll talk to you when I can." I hung up.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked. I had forgotten he was there.

"Yup. The one and only." I said sarcastically.

Jacob was silent.

"If you have other stuff to do, you can just drop me off at Angela's house. It's right around the corner." I said.

"Well, I have to work in a few... But I don't want to be rude. After all, I'm sure you have to call you boyfriend back." Was Jacobs reply…Attitude much?

"Don't worry about it. Just let me out here. I need to walk anyways." I lied. I didn't want to walk but I also didn't want to be in here with him when he's an ass.

The car slowed to a stop. I threw my door open and jumped out. "Thanks see ya around." I threw over my shoulder.

How can he lie to my face like that? He had told me he didn't have to do anything…But he just said he had to work! Ugh.

***Wait for it…Wait for it….!***

_*Jacobs point of view.*_

Man, It hurt to see her leave like this. I knew she was mad... I _knew_ it! I could feel it.

I had told her that I didn't have anything to do and I had let my temper get to me... Then Sam had to go all wolf and howl.

_Fuck Me._

As I parked my truck on the camping trail, I could smell Sam. I took off my clothes to phase.

"_Sam, this better be important." I thought towards him._

"_Not in those words. You do not need to be around her. I order you to STAY AWAY from Bella Swan." Sam orded._

"_But Sam, I-"I thought but was cut off._

"_I don't want to herd your explanations, Jacob. I am your alpha and what I say goes" Sam thought sternly._

_I felt him phase out._

_Well… I'm not on patrol._

Phasing back, I smelt Bella. She really is something.

She funny, Nice, Beautiful, Sarcastic… Heck, she even builds _cars_! She the perfect girl for me... Stupid Sam.

I hopped in my truck and drove the rest of the way thinking about her…

How her brown eyes would light up when she laughed, how she smile lit up the whole truck. How she told her boyfriend" _Growl "_That she was going to be busy when he pretty much told her that he _might_ talk to her.

She's just amazing.

I couldn't go after her so I decided to catch some sleep when I got home.

Going down the dirt road I could see Quil walking on the road…

_Poor Quil._

We had all left him hanging on his double date.

Thanks to gay ass phasing.


	4. But Hey, More Time To Think

**Sadly I lied. I only wrote one chapter a few days back. I know, Go ahead…Hate me! But I'm a little stuck…So if anybody wants to help me ill give you all the credit you want! So keep that in mind while your reading this. OH YEAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

"_Being fearless isn't about being 100% without fear, Its about being fearful but jumping for it anyways."_

_Previously: "Thanks to gay ass phasing."_

BPV.

I didn't see Jacob since that day. Thankfully, I had things to keep my mind off of him.

The whole week went like this;

Wake up.

Eat.

School.

Come home.

Catch up on the game.

Sleep.

I was almost like a routine. And I was getting sick of it.

"Bells? The games on. You comin'?" Charlie shouted from the living room.

"Actually… I was wondering..If maybe I could go to the mall..? I need things for my room." I said.

Hearing Charlie's footsteps made my heart beat go faster.

"I could drive you tomorrow, if you want." He said.

"No!" I shouted "Dad..No offence. But I'd rather not."

"Well then, How are you gonna get there?" He asked.

"Anglea? Mike? Myboyfriend." I added quickly.

"Yeah….Yeah…That sounds g- WHAT!" He shouted. "Your what?"

I visibly shrunk. "My boyfriend, John. Hes coming down tomorrow to visit his aunt in Seattle."

"And how long have you been…Seeing this boy?" He asked.

"2 and a half years." I answered honestly.

"You have to have your cell phone at _all_ times." He demanded.

"Yes sir." I said. Nodding my head.

"Alright…" He said.

"So is that a yes!" I asked excitingly

"Sure." He said, Walking away.

I ran up the stairs with the thought of him in my head.

I miss John more than anything. We would hang out on his roof in the summer. Talking about life, school, how much we loved each other. But it all changed when I moved. I was so mad at my mom I wouldn't talk to her from a full week. I got sent here because she couldn't watch me _and_ move around with Phil, Her husband. Who is a baseball coach.

Pathetic.

I dialed John's number with a big smile on my face.

"_Hello?"_ I heard his deep voice.

"Hey, John! I'm just calling to tell you that my dad said yes about tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"_What! Baby, that's great! I can't wait to see you!"_ He said

"Same here! It seems like it's been forever since I've talk to you." I stated.

"_Well, You did say that you'd call me."_ He picked on me.

"I did. And I'm sorry. It wasn't a very good time. But anyways, Hun. I gotta go to bed…" I trailed off.

"_Goodnight, Hunny. I'll see you tomorrow"_ He said lovingly.

"Goodnight, Baby. You better" I said with a smile.

"_I love you."_ He said.

"I love you more! Now I really gotta go" I giggled.

He chuckled. _"Alright, alright. Night"_ He hung up.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

…

"BELLA!" I heard a voice shout.

I ignored it.

"ISABELLA! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!" There it goes again…

I threw off my covers and ran down the stairs.

"Dad, seriously? I was sleeping!" I shouted.

"I said someone is here for you. Don't get an attitude." He said. Trying to clam me down.

"Well who? I don't see anybody." I said.

"He's outside." He walked away.

Walking outside I could feel the heat of August fading. _So much for a filling summer._

I was shocked to see who had come to my house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked the person.

"Why are you mad? Cant I come to see my friend?" The person questioned.

"Well, A phone could would have been nice." I said sarcastically.

"How can I when you won't answer to the phone? Heck, you've been _ignoring_ me" They said.

"Look, Jacob. I have a life. School. Why would I answer the _house_ phone?" I asked.

"Mmm, I don't know…It could have been someone important!" He said. Getting angry.

"Sorry" I said with a hit of sarcasm. "Important people call my _cell phone!_" I shouted.

Silence.

"What the hell is up with your arms?" I asked. Yet again, Annoyed.

That's when it all got worse.

"Hey hunny!" I felt two arms rap around my torso.

John.

"John!" I shouted excitedly.

Flipping around his arms to hug him, I could feel how tall he's gotten.

"I miss you so much, Babe. 4 week is way too long" He said gripping my waist like I was going to fade away.

That's when I remembered Jacob.

The only reason why I remember him was because he was coughing.

"Bella, Who is this?" John asked, releasing me.

"This is my dad's friend's son, Jacob. I honestly don't know why he's here; we were just getting to that." I said honestly.

"Well...Is he coming with us?" John asked.

I giggled. "No. Why would he?" I asked.

"No reason. But listen, were gonna be late if we don't get going. So, Jacob. It was nice meeting you" John said, Stepping forward with a smile on his face.

All Jacob did was look at his hand.

"Or….Not." John said while pulling his hand back.

"Hey, John. Im gonna go get changed real fast. I don't wanna go out looking like this." I gestured to my short and tee-shirt.

"Alright, Don't take too long." He said with a smile.

"Actually, do you wanna come inside and talk to my dad? I'm sure he wants to meet you." I said with a grin.

"That'd be great." John said.

"Bella…Ill talk to you later." Jacob said while backing up.

"Yea…Ok…Whatever." I said while looking back at him.

He had no right to come here without a phone call. Sure I'm over reacting but it's a big deal to me. Plus, He didn't even have the manners to greet my _boyfriend._ Ridiculous.

I ran up the stairs and changed into my ripped jeans and my tee-shirt from the La Pushes Car Shop.

"Dang…I'm lucky." John said as I walked down the stairs.

***I'm too lazy to write about the mall…So be creative and pretend that already happened.***

"So…I came down here to talk to you about something" My heart sped up. "Well you see… I'm going to be a senior next year… and.. I kinda wanted to do it….Single." He added.

I can't believe this douche bag.

"Alright." I said with a shrug.

"Alright?" He repeated.

"Yeah…Did I stutter? You heard me." I said.

"Dang…How can you take this so well! I _used YOU!_ I slept with Hannah! I played you like you play guitar!" He shouted.

"You _WHAT! _ Do you know how _low_ that is? How much of a ass wipe your gonna be when I spend to new around Arizona? Hahaha! This is going to be fun!" I started laughing again.

"You wouldn't…." He trailed off.

"Oh? And why _wouldn't_ I? Who called who? Who said 'I love you' first? Who bought me a _promise_ RING? WHO CAME HERE TO BREAK UP WITH ME?" I shouted.

He said nothing.

"You told me you _loved _me…You said… That we would last forever. But you know what? I don't care anymore. I was trying to make this work and now look. John, Your nothing but a piece of dirt on my shoe. There's somebody out there that will deal with your crap…And it isn't me." With that I walked away.

Sadly, we were on First Beach. So I had about 6 miles to walk.

But hey, more time to think.


	5. Yeah, I can see that

**Hey people! I'm back! I'm kinda getting stuck in this area so…**

**Noin37- You should check your messages!**

**Thank you SO MUCH to all you who put my story on alert and who added me as a favorite author. **

**Also, I'm changing Bellas age to 15 and her birthday is 1 week away. Jacob is , Check out my new story Shes Different. It's a Paul/Bella story…Tell what what you think!**

**Anyways on with the story!**

"_Being fearless isn't about being 100% without fear. _

_It's about being fearful but jumping for it anyways."_

_Previously; But hey, More time to think._

Id rather not be alone at this time.

It's raining hard and it's windy.

I probably look funny to those who are driving by. I don't bother to stick up my thumb. Id rather not ride 30 minutes with a stranger when you can see a good view of my boobs.

John didn't bother to go after me, smart boy.

I would have said something and made him mad. I can't believe I was this stupid! I _knew_ he was cheating on me! Why couldn't I have just dumped him with _dignity?_

I know why….Because I'm stupid.

I could see more lights coming up ahead but I kept looking forward.

The car slowed and rolled down the window.

"Swan?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, that's my last name." I said, not really caring.

"Wait…Bella! Bella Swan?" The voice asked again.

"Dude, I can't see you!" I shouted over the rain.

"Get in, girl!" The voice sound friendly….I wonder who it was.

"Fine." I huffed. I ran over to the side of the car and hoped in.

Its was…

"Leah!" I screeched. "Leah Clearwater?"

"I know!" She scream excitedly. "I haven't seen you in forever! My door was open ya know!"

"I actually moved back a few days ago." I said with a smile.

"Where are you living at? And why the _hell_ are you walking in the rain?" She pressed.

"Charlie's. Gay boyfriend had the guts to dump me on the beach. Eh, I didn't feel like going home with him." Was all I said.

"Gotcha. Little Ms. Independent. But good for you!" She said.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically. "Where are you living? Besides La push I mean."

She chuckled. "With Jacob Black." Was her only reply.

I decided to act dumb. "Jacob who?" I asked.

"You know, Jacob Black? The one who use to lock us in the closet when were little? He lives with Billy, His dad." Leah replied.

"Don't remember him." Was my only reply

"Huh… That's odd. You guys were like this." She crossed her middle finger over her pointer finger.

"Oh well." I sighed.

Of course Jacob would have a girlfriend. I was stupid to think he would be interested in a 15 year old like me. When he's 'who knows how' old.

Leah was beautiful. Sharp green eyes. Short silky black hair and a body to die for.

I thought he dumped his girlfriend though…

Of course he could be one of 'those' guys.

Today I saw a new side of Jacob….and I wasn't going to lie; it was pretty scary.

"Bella…I know what your thinking." Leah said, glancing at me.

"Really now?" My voice sounded sarcastic.

"I'm not dating Jacob Black. My family…Isn't very safe around me at the moment." She said.

"Actually I was thinking about how you two would look cute together!" I lied smoothly. "And I'm not even going to ask…But I'm here if ya wanna rant."

"Nah, I'm not into dating right now…and I can't even _think_ of Jacob like that!" She explained.

"Understandable." Was all I said.

The rest of the ride was quite. Me and Leah use to be close. That is, until I moved.

Sadly I don't think she has time anymore. Oh well.

But I did have one question.

"Leah, how old do you have to be to get your license in Forks?" I asked.

"16. You have to go through some tests' but other then that…it's pretty simple." She said with a shrug,

"Sweet!" I shouted. "That's awesome! See, My birthday is next week and I don't like being drove around, you know?" I asked.

"I understand completely! I really don't blame you either." She said

We pulled into my drive way.

"Thanks for picking me up, Leah." I said appreciative.

"No problem, Chick! Call a hooker some time." She said with a wink.

All I could do was wink and shut the door.

Running up to the steps I slipped in the mud.

"Humph." I said as I met the ground.

"Maybe you should watch were your going." Another voice said.

_Dang! Why cant I recognize anyone's voice?_ I thought.

"Maybe you should mind your business." I said rudely.

"Listen Bella, Can we talk?" The voice happened to be Jacob Black.

_Great._

"Sure" I dragged out. "Let me just get off the ground and act like my arm isn't killing me." I said sarcastically.

He huffed.

I followed him as he went to my garage.

"I just wanted to apologize about the other day. I had something to deal with." He said with an emotionless face.

"I can tell when you lie. But oh well. Okay." I replied.

"Lying? How can I get stuck with someone like this? Its driving me insane! First I want to hit you-" I cut him off.

"Hit me! Go ahead, Jacob! I _dare_ you!" I challenged.

"Bell-" I cut him off once more.

"Shut up! You're not even stuck with me! Heck, I've only hung out with you for one

_day_! It's not like we're best friends!" I shouted.

"Id like to be." He said, looking into my eyes.

"And I'd like to kick you in the nuts.

But we cant always get what we want, now can we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bitch." He said.

"Man whore." I replied.

"You know. You're a good actress. You should go for a movie…Or a TV show." He said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks, Jacob! I've always wanted for you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" I said with a sneer. "First, you come here and think that I'm going to act like you don't annoy the _crap_ out of me and _now_ your acting like my parent! What's your issue, Jacob? Do you not have enough girls jumping your junk? Well you looking for the _wrong_ girl! Go get a gerbil or something." I ranted on. "How can you come here with out a phone call or _anything?_ when my _boyfriend_ comes here? I mean you couldn't have known but you could have been at _least_ nice to him! You don't own the world! Most certainly, you don't own me! Nobody does! Not even John. He's just looking for _sex_! Gosh. You guys make me want to go lesbian!" I screamed.

I could feel my eyes water as I thought about John. But I shoved them back. I _was not_ going to cry for a boy.

I sunk to the ground instead. My legs where getting tired.

Shoving my face in my knees I felt two hot pair of arms around me, hugging me to him.

"I'm so sorry." Jacob said pained. "I didn't know I was being that rude. I have….Anger problems." He finished lamely.

"It doesn't matter." I said, pushing him off.

"Bella. Yes it does! You're hurting!" He said.

"And? When am I _not_? Who cares anyways? Its going to change, once I get my license…" I trailed off.

"Then what are you going to do? Run away from your problems? Common. You're _Bella Swan_! You gotta have more back bone then that." He said with a nudge.

I shoved him back. I wasn't playing. "I don't like it here! All of the people around here are nothing but drama! At least in Arizona I had a _boyfriend_! Now he dumps me because he 'wants to be single for senior year'! This wouldn't have happened if I just…stayed where I belonged." I sighed.

"This is where you belong. Here….With Charlie." He added.

"No I don't. The last thing Charlie needs is a teenage daughter." I said honestly.

"Don't say that." He scolded. "Charlie was extremely happy when your mom called and told him that you were coming down here!"

"That can change!" I explained. "Why are you even here? No one asked you to talk to me then why are you?"

"This is the only time I can talk to you…" He trailed off.

"Man…What is _wrong_ with you! You can't hang out with me. You treat me like shit one second and the next your comforting me! It's not _normal_!" I shouted yet again.

"…I'm not normal, Bella" He said seriously.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said sarcastically.

**You like it! Tell me what I need to work on! I'm despret!**


	6. Aouthers Note

**ATTENTION! **

**I probably wont update really soon. I'm a little stuck I mean…Some people give me idea but..They didn't **_**CLICK**_** ya know? They were some good ones but I cant write action…So it wont be SOON but…I will update! **

**I'm so sorry! Ill try to get the writers block AWAY!**


End file.
